


Remorse

by ShamelessDreamer



Series: Am I too late? [3]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, sorry for such a ridiculously late update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessDreamer/pseuds/ShamelessDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it was for the best. Yet why did she regret it so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorse

She rejected him…She constantly reminded herself of that fact.

 _She_ rejected _him_.

She knew it was for the best. Yet why did she regret it so much?

Amu knew better than this.

He couldn’t just barge in and out of her life as he pleased. It wasn’t okay for him to make empty promises and still ask for a second chance.

She made the right decision…But why did it have to hurt so much?

Why did she feel so remorseful?

Why did she want him to come back?

Why couldn’t she just let go?

Why did she still love him…?

**Author's Note:**

> After a million years, I've finally found both the time and inspiration to finish this drabble series. Sorry for the delay I'll do my best to continue this. My initial idea was for Amu to visit Utau and ask for Ikuto's number in spite of having rejected him, but I wanted to keep true to the fact that I'm trying to make this series vague so I wrote this instead. Hope you enjoyed it, constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
